Foldable tables have been designed, for example, to casually create extra table-top surfaces during larger events and to be able to more easily stow away the table when it is no longer needed. Others have been designed for the purpose of more easily being transported. Folding the tables means that a new task has emerged when handling a table, a task that can be especially troublesome when large tables are handled by few people or only one person.
Foldable parasols and unbrellas are also previously known. They require a certain handling as well, especially if they have a large size. Larger parasols can be designed as a so called double parasol, comprising two parasol poles that carry a common oval cloth for protection against the sun. Such an oval parasol has been suitable especially for oblong, rectangular or oval tables having space for several people. A problem is that the handling of the parasol creates difficulties that grows when the size grows.